


Of muffins and daydreams

by jarvis_ismy_copilot



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Awkwardness, Bakery, But he's actually just a cinnamon roll, Cute, Fluff, Gen, John Wick looking intimidating, Reader's gender not specified, or himself, the reader says so herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarvis_ismy_copilot/pseuds/jarvis_ismy_copilot
Summary: You work at a small bakery in New York City. You have your regulars mostly, who you're used to. That is, until one John Wick (who looks a little worse for wear) comes in. Although he leaves the bakery quickly after his purchase, he remains in your mind until the next time you see him.Adorable, Bakery Employee!Reader/Same John Wick little fanfiction.





	Of muffins and daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for John Wick. I watched the movies yesterday and after his first appearance on screen I've been in love with him and knew I had to write something as well. I hope you enjoy this, and for those who have read my previous works, I promise I'll try to write sequels to the stories that have been requested. I hope I'll be able to write something. (I almost abandoned this after the first 500 words, when I couldn't pick up where I had left off.)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

The smell of freshly baked goods assaulted your nostrils while you carried the tray with pastries to the counter.

You nudged the door open with your hips, then expertly righted yourself and flawlessly made your way to the display. With an adorable huff you set the tray down and proceeded to put the baked delicacies in their proper places in the display at the counter of the modest bakery you worked at.

As you did your task, you hummed softly to yourself the song that had been stuck in your head all day long. No matter what else was coming from the speakers scattered around the bakery, this one song kept coming back with a vengeance.

Just as you were finishing up the bell attached to the door rang, making you lift your head up in its direction.

A tall, dark haired man in a black suit met your eyes. His chocolate brown eyes spoke volumes about his tiredness, if his posture and the dark circles under them weren't good enough signs. He seemed to let out a sigh of relief at the sight of the full display and a small grin spread across your face.

"Hello! Welcome to Jesse's. What may I help you with?" you greeted the handsome stranger, your voice cheerful but not obnoxiously so.

"Hi." His voice was gruff and deep, like he didn't use it very often. Indeed, he seemed like a man of few words. "What's fresh?" he asked, inclining his head towards the display to emphasize what he meant.

"Everything, I've just brought in a new batch. We have strawberry, blueberry and chocolate muffins, apple and pecan pie. Oh and-"

He stopped your ramblings with a raise of his hand, which promptly shut you up. You had no idea why your mouth obeyed so quickly, but before you had time to think on it the stranger spoke up.

"Two blueberry and two chocolate muffins, please."

"Sure thing!" you replied, the cheer in your voice slightly disturbed by your still lingering confusion. "Here or to go?"

"To go," he said as he gazed discreetly around the bakery.

While you were putting his order in bags and ringing it all up, you allowed yourself to steal quick glances at the man who had intrigued you so much in the span of two minutes. His black suit was wrinkled and torn in places, it sure had seen better days. The white shirt he was wearing beneath the suit jacket was dirty, like he had rolled around on the ground in it, and was that a blood stain on the right side of his abdomen?!

This man looked like he had come out of an action movie, with the way he looked! And if his clothes weren't enough to point in that direction, the cuts and bruises on his face sure did. However, it was none of your business and certainly not your place to comment on it.

When you were done you handed him his purchase. "Here you go! That'll be 5.67, please."

You patiently waited while he rummaged in his pockets for the money and, with a sweet smile, took the 6 dollar bill from him.

Before you had a chance to count his change and give it back to him, he stopped you. "Keep it. And thank you."

You lifted your head to see him already walking towards the exit, not bothering to wait for your protests.

"You're welcome. Have a good day!" you added just before he reached the door. He stopped in his tracks, hand hovering over the knob, without turning around and said, "You too," before he walked out of the small establishment. You could sense a smile in his voice as he said that.

As soon as the door closed behind him and the bell's ringing faded, an empty silence filled the space. It felt unusually constricting, so you made your way to the back, deciding to check up on any new batches of pastries.

* * *

  
The next day he didn't show up again, nor the day after. Or the day after that. Or that. It wasn't much of a surprise, considering he didn't look like someone who frequented bakeries. What _was_ a surprise, though, was that he had remained in your head ever since he walked in.

It had never happened and to be honest, you didn't like it very much. It bugged you.

Whether you were serving customers with a cheery smile, putting up new goodies on display while humming yet another song stuck in your head or just switching between watching the counter and checking up on the baker in the back while bored, the alluring man was always at the back of your mind. It was worse when his image followed you at home, in the shower or when you kept tossing and turning in bad, trying to empty your thoughts and just fall asleep already!

It was a week later while you were moving boxes around in the storage room that your prayers had been answered and the stranger came back.

You faintly heard the bell ringing, signalling the entrance of a customer. Anyone else wouldn't have even registered it, but you had become so attuned to the sound that you guessed you'd have been able to hear it from home.

You straightened up from your crouched position and yelled to assure whoever had come in that you would be there in a second.

With a grunt (man, you were getting old. Only 34 and your back was killing you) you rushed out of the storage room and made your way to the counter, smile at the ready. It faltered slightly in shock when you saw just who your customer was, but it quickly reappeared stronger and more genuine than before in an instant.

"Hi! It's good to see you've come back. What can I help you with today?"

He seemed a bit awkward when you referenced his previous visit, which was accentuated by the bit of red dusting his (faintly scarred but no longer injured) cheeks.

"Yeah, about that.." he trailed off unsure.

You didn't know what your response should be in that situation so you opted to let him finish on his own.

"I uhm, really liked the muffins from last time. I was curious if you also did deliveries."

Now his blush was even more noticeable on his light skin. _'My gosh, how can he be so adorable?!'_ He seemed like a completely different man now. Gone was the midnight black suit from before; instead he was wearing loose, light blue jeans paired with a light gray sweater and sneakers. His hair was combed (unlike last time, when it had been a complete and utter mess) although it wasn't slicked back, but simply let to frame his face naturally. His beard looked less taken care of, like he had let it grow freely -somehow it looked better on him this way.

Overall, he seemed far from intimidating this time around. On the contrary, he was _-oh what did the kids these days call it? Ah yes!_ He was an adorable cinnamon roll.

You giggled quietly and nodded your head. "Yes, we do deliveries. Depending on your location, a small tax may be added to your order, however."

"That's no problem. Could you give me your number?"

Your eyebrows lifted at this and, realizing his (Freudian maybe?) slip, his eyes widened, scrambling to correct it.

"The bakery's number, I mean! You know, the number I should call for delivery and yeah..." he trailed off, redder than ever in the face.

He really was quite a sight.

Deciding to put him out of his misery you piped up, "It's okay, I know what you mean. Here, let me grab a pamphlet and give it to you. The number is written on it."

You grabbed one from underneath the counter and handed it over.

"It also has the entire list of what we make or can make if it's a special order, and the prices." you supplied with a warm smile.

Your smiles seemed to have the opposite effect on the man in front of you, since he got even more flustered.

"Tha-Thank you," he replied with a small cough.

"Is that all? Or is there anything else I can do for you?"

He opened his mouth to answer and, seeming to think twice, closed it again. He took a deep breath as if to calm himself, mumbled something unintelligible to your ears and opened his mouth again.

"Actually, yes, there is. If you want to, of course."

"Oh?" you intoned, "Please, go on."

"The pastries weren't the only reason I came back. I mean, they are delicious, don't get me wrong. But, what I want to say is.."

He seemed to be getting frustrated with himself. You were more amused than anything, since you had a pretty good idea what exactly he wanted to say. However, you let him figure it out on his own.

"Would you like to go out for coffee with me sometime? And maybe give me your number as well?" He blurted it out so fast you weren't sure he had had time to breathe at all, but you understood every word perfectly.

You were tempted to fake not being able to hear properly and ask him to repeat himself, but you were in a merciful mood that day.

Instead, you answered his questions.

"Yes, I would love to give you my number. As for the date, I'm not entirely sure when I have an off day, but we can decide on that later. Over the phone."

For a second after you finished speaking he seemed to still be processing your words but as soon as his brain made the connection, he breathed a sigh of relief and smiled more naturally.

"That's great. That's really really great." he chuckled softly, clearly more comfortable now, but still adorably dorky.

You took the pamphlet from the counter again and wrote down your number on it along with your name and handed it back to him. He took it and looked at your cursive handwriting, paying close attention to your name.

He uttered it softly and smiled. For some reason, the sound of your name coming out of his mouth in that raspy, deep voice made your heart flutter in your chest.

He looked up at you and said, "John. John Wick."

You smiled back. "Well, John Wick, it's a pleasure to meet you. I get out at 6, you can give me a call or text me -whichever you prefer more, I don't mind either way- then."

"Sure thing." His smile was broader now, and you couldn't help but notice how his almond shaped eyes seemed to glimmer when he smiled, and how it made him look so much more handsome.

With a small wave from you, he turned around and made for the door. Right before he exited, you called out after him, "Have a good day!"

He stopped in his tracks without turning around and replied, "You too." This time the smile in his voice was unmistakable.

When he left, you went back to the storage room to arrange the rest of the boxes, all the while humming loudly to yourself. The rest of your shift was spent daydreaming about John and looking forward to talking to him, and more importantly, going for that coffee with him.


End file.
